magifandomcom-20200222-history
Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana
Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana & Hakuryuu vs Dungeon Zagan's creatures is a fight between Aladdin, a Magi, Alibaba Saluja, the former third Prince of Balbadd, Morgiana, a Fanalis, Hakuryuu Ren, the fourth Prince of the Kou Empire, and the creatures from the Dungeon Zagan commanded by Fake Zagan. Prologue After entering the Dungeon Zagan, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu start to learn about its rules. As they notice that if they follow them, nothing bad will happen. Then, the group encounters a giant bear who demands honey from them. Alibaba reassures them that there's nothing to fear from it, but the group soon gets attacked as soon as a sound is heard. Battle The Bear starts running toward Hakuryuu, who doesn't move an inch and only trembles instead. Morgiana gets in the Bear's way, blocking his punch. She then hits him, making the Bear fall on the ground. Alibaba takes Amol Saiqa and slashes him. Aladdin then finishes him off with Har-Har Infigar, making a slightly burnt Bear to escape. When the company enter the next room, they meet docile rabbit-like creatures, which are sitting on flying cubes. Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu decide to go that way, but Fake Zagan raises the level of the Dungeon and the creatures becomes furious. As they are protected by Aladdin's Borg, Hakuryuu's spear is repelled. He then falls from the cube, but Morgiana catches him and tries to punch her opponents. Alibaba breaks their Borg with Amol Saiqa. However, Alibaba has a low amount of Magoi left and he can't reach them since they're floating, so Aladdin does a quick job with them using Har-Har Rasas, and, by the end of the fight, Alibaba comes in and defeats them, as Magicians play a supporting role. Some time later, after defeating Fake Zagan's Golemssee Aladdin & Alibaba vs Golemssee Morgiana & Hakuryuu vs Golems, the group learns that the creatures are indeed humans. Alibaba and others are determined to fight Fake Zagan. He says that the wolves are multiple times larger than they are. Alibaba slashes them with Amol Saiqa and Aladdin uses Har-Har Rasas to fight. When one of the monsters attack Alibaba from behind, Hakuryuu protects his back by cutting one of their opponents. Morgiana is glad to see that Alibaba and Hakuryuu are now able to cooperate and the atmosphere is better. To keep up with them, she starts to jump and kicks the creatures, but soon is reminded by Alibaba to not get too far ahead. She answers that she's really happy and thinks that it's because she can fight on par with all of them. The group finally finds Fake Zagan's body. Alibaba, provoked, slashes his head and makes everyone surprised it went so easy. In the next moment, they are proved wrong. Fake Zagan makes multiple versions of himself. Alibaba starts slashing them, but his leg is caught and he lands on a wall. Hakuryuu joins him in this position the very next moment. Aladdin proposes to retreat for a while and Morgiana agrees, taking the two Princes with her. When they try to run away, Fake Zagan splits the ground apart and they fall down. Fake Zagan warns them that it's his real body and if they fall into his mouth, his gastric juices will kill them. Aladdin unfurls his Magic Turban, but it hooks on branches and they keep falling. Morgiana is unable to catch them and she thinks that important people will disappear along with the future they've sworn to live together. She laments that she can't even touch a wall to jump, that she can't fly and can't reach them. She remembers Aladdin saying that she's like a bird and wishes for wings. This causes her Household Vessel to activate. She catches them with chains from her shackles from one arm and keeps herself on the wall thanks to the other one. They are successfully able to come back to the place they started falling from. Aftermath Morgiana decides to fight Fake Zagan all by herself, even when he thinks they were able to escape because of a fluke. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Zagan Arc